


The Bet

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent John Winchester, Homophobic Language, M/M, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: So far Lucifer is the undefeated street racing champion. Dean Winchester is planning to correct that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get a friend to write this, but it backfired and I got inspired instead. So this is just something I needed to get out of my system.
> 
> If you want to read more in this AU though, [Abagel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/abagel) has asked, if he can continue this ficlet. So watch his account, something will be coming.

“Wanna make a bet?“

Dean tears his gaze away from the street that makes it’s way in serpentines down the hill. He looks at Lucifer who’s already standing next to his car, like Dean is standing next to the Impala. They’re ready to race, to find out who’s going to make it to the foot of the hill in one piece first.

“What kind of bet?“ Dean asks.

“You know people call me king of hell, do you?“

Dean rolls his eyes. Hell is the name of the hill they’re going to race down. Lucifer is the undefeated champion. The title kind of fits his name, but it’s ridiculous anyway. “Yeah.“

“If you win, you get the title, and I’ll address you by it whenever we meet.“

Well … the title might be ridiculous, but that sounds nice. “Okay, not bad. What if you win?“

Lucifer grins. “You have to go on a date with me.“

Dean sputters. “What?“

“I heard you call me a fag back with your friends. If I win, I get to take you on the most cheesy date possible at a public place of your choice. Let’s see how much you’ll like that word then.“

Oh yeah, that incident. Dean isn’t proud of that. Zachariah had caught him checking out Lucifer’s ass, and he’d panicked and overcompensated. If it’d make the round that he’s bi, his father would most likely beat the shit out of him like he’d done with Sammy before Dean’s baby brother left for Stanford. But Dean sure as hell won’t tell Lucifer that.

“I don’t do cheesy dates.“

Lucifer shrugs. “If you prefer a public make out session, I won’t complain. Was trying to go easy on you.“

Oh, to hell with it. “No need. I’ll beat you anyway.“

“Then it’s on?“

“It’s on.“

Lucifer grins. “See you at the foot of the hill.“ With that he gets into his car.

* * *

It’s a near thing, but Dean loses, much to the dismay of his friends, who’re waiting at the foot of the hill. He can hear their gasps, when Lucifer shoves him against the side of his car and kisses him. Dean’ll most likely have to find new friends. And his father will be really pissed. But for the moment he can’t find it in him to care, instead he wraps his arms around Lucifer’s neck and kisses back with passion.


End file.
